criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Piece by Piece
Piece by Piece is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of the game. It is the fifth case of Palmwood and also the fifth case in Vindigo Quarry. Plot As team were filling some reports at the precint, Chief Holland appears with a delivery for the team,so Madeline quickly opened it to find Nicolas Shaw's head and a note saying 'Want the rest? Go to Vindigo Forest'. Still shaken by the reveal, Chief Holland demanded the player to go to the local woods and find the rest of the body. When they arrived, they quickly spotted the rest of the body hanging on a maple tree. After gathering some clues around the forest and the victim's apartment, the player and Dave managed to gather three suspects: Cassandra Spencer, the Quarry's main sponsor; Conrad Stokes, the Head of the Miners and Lord Underwood, the infamous drug lord of Vindigo Quarry, and after interogating them, the team received an anonymous tip invinting them to a hidden cave near the Quarry. At the cave, the player managed to collect a few more clues and gather a couple more suspects including the victim's wife, Natalie Shaw and the Quarry's Mechanic, Raul Cortez, which lead to the player discovering about the divorce Natalie was asking for. Later, as the team were finishing up some interogations, Chief Holland appered saying that the team had two hours to solve Nicolas's murder before nightfall where all clues from the forest would vanish in the nightly winds. The team rushed to gather the final pieces on this wicked murder and make an arrest. Surprisingly, the killer was revealed to be Conrad Stokes, the head of the miners. When the team asked Conrad about his motives, Conrad refused to give any statements. In court, Judge Cook once more asked him his motives for the murder with him only saying 'The storm is coming. Then you'll know the truth'. Judge Cook had heard enough so she sentenced him to 40 years in prison with no chance of parole. Afterwards, the team discovered that the deal between the Quarry and Underwood Enterprises was disbanded by Nicolas, thus the team decided to talk with Lord Underwood himself about the matter but he said he had no idea the deal had been disbanded and that his relationship with Nicolas was better than ever. The team also helped Natalie to find Nicolas's engagement ring so the woman could have closure. In the last moments of the investigation, the team were gathering all intel they had on Lord Underwood and the Quarry, when a woman comes screaming inside the station saying that she found a dead body. When asked if she could identify the victim, the woman quickly pointed to a picture of Lord Underwood, meaning that the reign of Vindigo's Quarry lord had come to an end and that a storm really was arriving for the team . Summary Victim *'Nicolas Shaw '(decapitaded and had head sent to the police) Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Conrad Stokes' Suspects Profile *The Suspect is right-handed. *The Suspect drinks cherry juice. *The Suspect speaks latin. Apperance *The Suspect has scratch marks. Profile *The Suspect is right-handed. *The Suspect drinks cherry juice. *The Suspect speaks latin. Apperance *The Suspect has scratch marks. Profile *The Suspect drinks cherry juice. *The Suspect speaks latin. Profile *The Suspect is right-handed. *The Suspect drinks cherry juice. Apperance *The Suspect has scratch marks. Profile *The Suspect is right-handed. *The Suspect drinks cherry juice. *The Suspect speaks latin. Apperance *The Suspect has scratch marks. Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer drinks cherry juice. *The killer speaks latin. *The killer has scratch marks. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Forest Clearing. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Broken Necklace; Victim Identified: Nicolas Shaw) *Analyze Victim's Head (03:00:00) (Attribute: The killer drinks cherry juice) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Name Decoded, New Suspect: Cassandra Spencer) *Ask Cassandra Spencer about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Nicolas's Apartment) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Amulet Restored; New Suspect: Conrad Stokes) *Inform Conrad Stokes about the murder. *Investigate Nicolas's Apartment. (Clues: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Name Tag Found; New Suspect: Lord Underwood) *Ask Lord Underwood about why his bag was on the victim's apartment. *Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Cave. (Clues: Photo, Old Book; New Suspect: Raul Cortez) *Ask Raul Cortez about the murder. *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Natalie Shaw) *Talk to Natalie Shaw about her husband's murder. *Examine Old Book. (Result: Angry Message) *Analyze Angry Message. (12:00:00) *Talk to Lord Underwood about his angry message to the victim. (New Crime Scene: Kitchen Corner) *Investigate Kitchen Corner. (Clues: Torn Photo, Broken Stone) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Defaced Photo) *Talk to Raul Cortez about the defaced photo. *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Message in Stone) *Analyze Message in Stone. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks latin.) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Rocks. (Clues: Protest Poster, Bloody Helmet, Bomb) *Examine Bloody Helmet. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Victim's Blood) *Ask Conrad about how the victim's blood got on his helmet. *Examine Protest Poster. (Result: Transcribed Note) *Ask Cassandra about the poster note the victim wrote to her. *Examine Bomb. (Result: Bomb Disarmed) *Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (09:00:00) *Confront Lord Underwood about the bomb. *Investigate Maple Tree. (Clues: Machete, Pile of Leafs) *Examine Machete. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Pile of Leafs. (Result: Machete Holder) *Analyze Machete Holder. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratch marks) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Price of Power (5/6). (No stars) The Price of Power (5/6) *Check up on Natalie Shaw. (Available after unlocking The Price of Power) *Investigate Maple Tree. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Analyze Engagement Ring. (03:00:00) *Return the engagement ring to Natalie Shaq. (Reward: Ring in a Necklace) *See what Lord Underwood wants. (Available after unlocking The Price of Power; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Secret Cave. (Clues: Pile of Documents) *Examine Pile of Documents. (Result: Report) *Analyze Report. (09:00:00) *Ask Lord Underwood about the victim disbanding their contract (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (1 stars) Trivia *The case title has a double meaning: **First, it represent the team gathering pieces to solve the puzzle that is the plot of Vindigo Quarry. **Second, it represents how Nicolas's body is separated in two pieces. Navigation Category:Vindigo Quarry